


Clark Kent

by dublin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Forced Feminization, M/M, Shaving, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dublin/pseuds/dublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's not even a secret until Liam mentions it and makes it one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark Kent

They were a good few months into the tour, into sleeping at the oddest hours and never quite getting enough of anything. Enough sleep, enough rest, enough sex with everyone in England and them in fucked off places somewhere else in the world. Wanking over skype didn't cut it, and Perrie pulled not being in the mood when it was noon her time more often than not.

Liam shoved into him in the corridor like on accident. They were spilling down towards their room in a gaggle of limbs and noise, jostling and pushing but then Liam had his arm against Zayn's collarbones and pushed him into the wall, shoulderblades connecting hard as he pressed against Zayn with his full length. 

"You all right?" Liam asked, practically whispered it into Zayn's ear.

"Piss off," Zayn said and shoved at him but Liam just leaned in closer while the rest of them disappeared down the corridor. 

"You just seem a bit on edge. That's all."

Zayn tried to worm his leg between Liam's but Liam just shifted his weight and pushed in tight, his crotch sliding against Zayn's, his cock fucking hard sliding against Zayn's and Zayn had a protest on his lips because he wasn't some fucking queer all right, but his own cock was hard.

"Really on edge, aren't you?" Liam said.

Zayn didn't say anything, just tried to shove at Liam but Liam shoved him back, until he thumped against the wall again, bones nearly rattling with the impact.

"Shh," Liam said and rolled his hips up into Zayn's crotch. "Just checking. I didn't expect that, I've got to say." Liam chuckled and slid his hand between them, past the hem of Zayn's shirt and curled his fingers around Zayn's cock, playful, practically laughing. "I didn't know you were into this kind of thing. Harry maybe."

Zayn wanted to say something about Perrie and how his dick very much liked girl's pussies, thanks very much, but Liam rubbed at his crotch and still had his arm pressed across Zayn's chest and so he couldn't do much of anything than press his hips into the touch.

"You're pretty this up close," Liam said, voice still low even as he brushed across Zayn's stubble. "I think you'd make a pretty girl too, all dolled up. Might even want to do you then when you're all prettied up."

Abruptly, Liam pulled back and when Zayn opened his eyes Liam was already halfway down the corridor, shouting for the others to wait up. He left Zayn with a tent in his trousers, cock throbbing and rubbing one out as soon as he made it to his room, declining all invitations for grabbing some dinner or shenanigans or whatnot.

The next few days he thought he saw Liam watching all the time. When they stumbled into the cars to go to some event or another, when they got dressed before the show and in the few seconds between parts as they changed out of one set of clothes into the other, whenever Zayn glanced across to Liam, Liam was watching him back. And watching turned to those accidental touches during interviews and when he was just stripped to his boxers, a teasing hand along the curve of his arse or cupping his chest like you would tits. He sprang a boner every time and the whispered, "Sweet," into his ear lingered to the nights wanking in hotel rooms and crawled into his fantasies. 

"You all right though?" Perrie asked during skype, squinting at him through the computer. 

He nodded and said he had to go and hung up the call only to push his tracksuit bottoms down and get a hand around his cock, only to imagine Liam's hand pushing his face into the pillow and telling him to show him his cunt. And he wanked like that, on his knees, face in the pillows, bottoms pulled down and arse in the air until he came. Coming down, the mess on his hand and sheets drying, he knelt up and pressed a hand to his stomach, fighting the unease and ache that settled there.

A few days later he shaved before the concert, got jostled by Niall and fobbed by Louis for it ("Oh but your manly scruff," Louis simpered). Liam watched him and Zayn resolutely didn't watch him back and tried to ignore that there were no _accidental_ touches that night, no whispers, nothing that made him bone up on stage in front of thousands of too young girls. There was nothing, until they got to the hotel and Liam declared that he and Zayn would, "talk Clark Kent, see you tomorrow," and steered him into Zayn's room, closing the door behind them.

"You should shave the rest of it, too." Liam leaned against the door. "Girls are smooth all over."

"Mate. I can't-" Zayn tried, nevermind his cock very much protesting. Nevermind images of himself all shaved down.

Liam just shrugged. "If you want to ride my cock..." 

He left it hanging and Zayn thought shit about not being gay even as his cock was hard and he palmed himself, only realizing he had when Liam's chuckled.

"But I don't stick my cock into hairy pussies. Your choice." Liam turned to leave but stopped when Zayn let some noise escape, something like protest, maybe. Begging, with some generous interpretation. Liam just raised his eyebrows in response as he stretched out on the bed and turned on the TV. American laugh tracks immediately filled the room and he watched the program, didn't even glance off to the side again.

Zayn waited a few moments longer in the middle of the room, fingers clenched to fists by his side and sweating even in the t-shirt until his pits were wet with it, but Liam continued to ignore him. So he walked to the bathroom and got out of his clothes like that was the normal thing to do, tried not to think about it, but left the bathroom door open because Liam shouted at him to do so. He started with his chest, just trimmed the hair away, trimmed in his sweaty pits and around his crotch. The sound of the razor covered the noise of the TV but did nothing to quieten his heartbeat or calm his fingers. Every now and then he jerked with the thoughts of what then, of the other lads just a few rooms down the corridor, of Perrie just a skype call away and of him standing in the bathroom shaving the hair off his body because Liam had said so. Because Liam had looked at him just so and pushed him against the wall and he hadn't been able to stop the thoughts starting from that.

"Don't forget your pussy," Liam said from the other room just as Zayn was dragging the straight razor through the foam on his chest and the cold of the razor turned into the heat of flushed skin as he awkwardly bent over to get at his arse. It pulled him from his thoughts, made him pause through the footsteps coming closer and the door creaking open just a little further.

"Nice," Liam said from the doorway, just as Zayn was spreading his cheeks with one hand and dragged the razor along with the other. 

Zayn stared at Liam over his shoulder, but Liam just nodded at him to continue. Zayn's face burned as he dragged his gaze away and tried not to fumble this. He concentrated hard enough he didn't even notice Liam leave. When Zayn stepped out from the bathroom, naked and hard and shivering with the way this made him want to run and want to stay at the same time, Liam sat on the side of the bed and motioned for him to step into the middle of the room before he got up and walked closer.

"Nice," he said again. "You should tell Perrie you want to be a pretty girl for her. That you want a dildo in your arse fucking you good when you get home."

"Don't," Zayn said but Liam had already moved on anyway, just touching him now, fingertips slipping across his chest to his pits and down to his crotch.

"Maybe I'll get you some make up sometime. That'd be good."

"Piss off." 

Zayn stepped back, but Liam ad curled his hand around Zayn's arse cheek already and burrowed his fingertips into his crack. 

"Good girl," Liam whispered as he stepped in closer, rubbing his fingers over Zayn's hole. "Clean-shaven pussy like you're supposed to have."

Zayn bit down on the moan, tried to arrest the thrust of his hip but he pushed into Liam's hip anyway, ground his cock against Liam's thigh, and Liam let him, encouraged him even with his fingers tracing around Zayn's hole and his lips mouthing along Zayn's jawline.

"Just imagine the make-up, the tights, the skirt. I'd even get you a bra for your pretty tits." Liam cupped his chest like he would a breast, pushing up the skin with the cup of is hand, thumb rubbing over Zayn's nipple.

Zayn looked down his body at his chest, watched Liam, until Liam tipped Zayn's chin up and pressed his lips to Zayn's. Zayn pulled away, but Liam just said, "shh," and kissed him again, all gentle-like, soft brushes of his lips. A bloke was kissing him and he was letting him, stubble rubbing along his chin and all, but Zayn kissed back, a little, nevermind the way his face got hot and the way he wanted to grab for his cock to have a wank.

"A bit of tongue," Liam said as he pulled away. "Don't tell me you're not that kind of girl." Liam traced just the tip of his tongue over Zayn's lips until Zayn opened up and Liam played his tongue over Zayn's, directing him with a hand on his cheek to move this way and that, open a bit wider. He sucked on Zayn's tongue, chuckled when Zayn pushed his crotch against his hip, practically rubbing off against him.

"You're so up for it," Liam said when he pulled back and stepped away, left Zayn naked and shaved and craving touch. "I think I'll start by fucking your pretty little mouth and then when you got me wet enough I'll plug up your shaved cunt. You're probably already wet for it, aren't you?" he said over his shoulder as he stepped out of his trousers and pushed down his boxers before he settled on the bed and patted the space between his legs. 

Zayn went, fucking obedient, like he was some fucking queer, like he was here for that. When he was close enough, kneeling between Liam's thighs and Liam curled his fingers in Zayn's hair and pulled hard enough to land Zayn mouth-first in Liam's crotch, his cock throbbed and he'd never wanted to come more, so maybe this was what he'd wanted. At least since that time in the corridor, at least since then.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Liam twisted his fingers and pulled at Zayn's hair when Zayn tried to straighten up and get his balance. "Just open up wide, there's a good girl."

Zayn licked around the head of Liam's cock, then took it into his mouth as if he'd wanked to it for nights, just slid down easy until his mouth was full of hot, slick meat and he had to breathe through his nose to get at air.

"I'll take pictures next time. You can keep those. Or show them to Perrie so she knows what you want. Get her a dildo for Christmas next year to have you go down on her. Just go down easy, that's a good girl, yeah."

Liam's words meant nothing to Zayn, just cottoned the rush of blood in his ears as the Liam's cock pushed at his throat and made his eyes water, as when he tried to pull off, Liam's grip on his hair kept his cock just that far in Zayn's mouth and made him choke.

"You'll learn," Liam said. He fucked his cock up into Zayn's mouth, kept his skull where it was with a tight grip and fucked until gunk slipped from Zayn's mouth every time Liam pulled back, and snot dripped from his nose.

When Liam eventually pulled out and Zayn got his eyes open through some wetness, strings of spit and things stretched from Liam's cock to his mouth, hung down his chin and neck. Liam rubbed his fingers through the mess and pushed it back into Zayn's mouth, then dragged it all up to smear into Zayn's hair, rubbing it right in to flatten out his hair.

He leaned back, watched Zayn and wanked his cock in Zayn's face, tip pushing into Zayn's cheek, and Zayn didn't move, just knelt there and let him and only pushed his own crotch into the sheet, then against Liam's thigh when he moved it just so.

"Got to let you rub off on me, hm?" Liam said, chuckling as Zayn fucked himself with rolls of his hips, with Liam's precome spreading across his cheeks, his closed lids, up to his forehead and into his hair. "I'd come on your face if I didn't want to come in your pussy more. Now that you made it all pretty for me." 

Zayn clenched his cheeks at the thought of it, losing his rhythm just a little, enough that Liam got his fingers back into his hair and got him moving again.

"You'll fuck yourself on me just like that," he said and pressed a tube into Zayn's hand and got him to open it, getting mess all over Zayn's fingers. "Just get your pussy wet for me."

Then he waited, slick sounds of his hand on his cock and his heavy breathing louder than the television. But when Zayn squinted at him he saw Liam still watching. Zayn rubbed the lube between his finger, and a moment passed and then another, before Liam grabbed his hand and pulled it behind him until Zayn had his fingers pushed into his crack.

"Just think of it as Perrie's pussy," Liam said, thumb brushing along Zayn's palm.

Zayn did, inevitably. Thought of fingering Perrie open as he slid a finger into his own arse through Liam's exhalation and small laugh, Liam bucking his hips up and pulling Zayn's head down until Zayn was buried mouth and nose first in Liam's balls. He clenched down on his finger, the way Perrie would around him, and then made the same noises in his throat as he got deeper. Liam jerked his cock over his face, smearing precome into his hairline and across the bridge of his nose but as Zayn inhaled Liam's crotch smell with every breath, he kept his eyes closed and focused on his finger in his arse, two fingers a little while later and then Liam adding his own without warning making Zayn pull away and then push back on it despite or maybe because of the stretch and the burn. Some more lube made the whole thing squelch and made it sound like Perrie did when she was proper turned on.

"Look at you getting wet," Liam said as he fucked his finger between Zayn's, going harder and faster and deeper as he rotated his hand to stretch him out. "I can't wait to make you squeal. The others might hear you know. Maybe you'll let Louis have a go tomorrow. He'd like at your little cock-hungry pussy."

"Fuck you," Zayn said but he still fucked his arse back harder on their fingers even though his head felt ready to explode, hot wherever Liam's cock touched him, where the mess still hung around his mouth and his lips were on Liam's balls.

"Such a pretty pussy deserves to get fucked." Liam pulled their fingers out, leaving Zayn to clench on nothing. Rustling of plastic and rubber and then Liam pushed Zayn up and across, hands hard as they dug into Zayn's body and arranged it until Liam's dick rode up into Zayn's crack, slicking up on the lube. Liam rubbed the ball of his hand over Zayn's lids and was staring at him when Zayn got his eyes open right, the light from the TV illuminating Liam's face, the lights from the city still bright beyond the window.

"What the fuck," Zayn said, stomach jittering with nerves, but Liam just said, "shh," and slowly pushed his cock up Zayn's arse, making him stretch and ache even after their fingers had been up there. Zayn tried to move off but Liam had both his hands on Zayn's hips and he wasn't going anywhere but sliding further down on that dick, bit by bit.

Liam had his eyes closed for it, his lips tight as he panted, muscles in his arms straining from where he held Zayn. His cock was pushing deeper, relentlessly, never once fucking stopping even with the noises Zayn couldn't keep to himself even as he bit down on his hand. He wanted to hide away when Liam opened his eyes as he inched his cock the final bits in, until his pubes smacked wet against Zayn's shaved arse and Liam thrust up once, briefly, for good measure. Zayn yelped, bit down harder on his hand until Liam pulled it from his mouth. 

"You're pretty when you get fucked," Liam said, wriggling his hips enough that Zayn felt every little movement. He slid a hand up from Zayn's hip to his chest and pulled at his nipple. "Such pretty titties, and a proud little clit," he said, elbow brushing against Zayn's cock, the first touch since what seemed hours ago. Zayn thrust into the touch, clenching down on Liam's cock and Liam moaned and fucked upwards, making Zayn groan in return and pull up before he bore down again. "That's it, girl." Liam urged Zayn up with his hand on his hip and pulled him down again, making him work for it even as his thighs started burning after the first few movements, sweat breaking out under his arms. And then, with the burn and the stretch in his arse settling in, Zayn started to fuck himself down, going a little faster and then a little slower, rolling his hips when Liam suggested it and stopping when Liam told him to.

"You're so good like this," Liam said. "Who knew you'd be better like this, getting fucked nicely, shaved nicely." 

Liam brushed his fingers down to Zayn's crotch, the base of his cock and his balls, every touch so much more immediate, every brush of air of their movements, the scratch of fingernails and everything baring Zayn more than he'd been made to during sex before. He sat astride Liam's body, and Liam was watching every movement, leaving him nowhere to hide. 

"That's good. No, that's really good," Liam said but then he pulled Zayn off, cock pulling out of Zayn leaving him immediately sore and empty, but Liam only pushed him around until Zayn knelt on all fours, before he fucked into him again, burying himself to the hilt, hands coming around to cup Zayn's tits. "Your tits are so much bigger like this. Might have to make you get implants. Get some nice little B cups on your, what do you think?" Liam said between thrusts, pinching at Zayn's nipples, and making his cock dangle and pulse with every push into his body. Every slide into him burned despite the lube, despite his own fingers having been up there to stretch him out but Zayn just bent his head down and took it, let the words curl in his head and in his stomach, making him hotter for it and lose himself in it as Liam fucked harder and just exhaled with each thrust, skin slapping against skin.

"Come on, make yourself come on my cock," Liam said into Zayn's ear between pants as he stretched out along Zayn's back and nosed into the nape of his neck and covered him entirely. 

Zayn obeyed, easy, pleasure cracking through his body from his cock as soon as he got a hand on himself and breathed in sheets and Liam's exhales, hardly noticing the pain in his shoulder at the awkward position, the strain in his arm as he wanked his cock, wrist slipping along hairless skin making him want it even more. Liam fucking him sent him further up the bed, made him ache all the more as Liam's fingers bit into his shoulders, as he pulled Zayn back to slam into his arse, muttering about tight pussies and pretty girls and painting Zayn's insides with come.

A few more thrusts, hard and unforgiving, and Liam groaned loud, the sound ringing off the walls and jabbed his cock in a few more times, grinding in deeper as if to make sure he got his come into all the nooks and crannies, and Zayn gripped his cock tighter, jerked harder through Liam chuckling into his ear, nibbling at his lobe and palming his tits, telling him how nice and full they were, how good his pussy felt, how pretty he'd look with a dress pushed up around his waist. 

"We'll be doing this again," Liam said and Zayn came on those words, clenching down on Liam's cock, making him moan a little through his laughter as Zayn spurted over his hand and the sheets.

"I knew you needed it." Liam hooked his leg around Zayn's and brought them both sliding down, Zayn's hand pressing into his puddle of come and the weight of both their bodies on top of it with Liam's cock still somewhat in Zayn's arse.

"I didn't," Zayn said, trying to make his lips work around the lie.

"Yeah," Liam said. "Sure, yeah." 

The TV blared away for a while longer and eventually Liam rolled off him and Zayn could breathe a little easier even with the ache in his arse that he traced with his fingers, feeling all fucked open and put away wet, feeling like he missed him, stupidly. 

"You shouldn't call Perrie right now," Liam said as he pulled on his trousers. "Not if you don't want her to know."

"Fuck you." Zayn didn't manage much more, only pulled his legs up to his body and wrapped the blanket around himself, brushing across his chest and down to his cock, just to check that everything was still there. When he looked across at Liam now it seemed insane they'd kissed a while ago. He rubbed his mouth on the sheets for good measure.

"Anytime," Liam said before he let himself out.

They sat together for an interview the next day, and Zayn shifted on the couch, Liam right next to him goofing around between questions. 

"So who is most like Clark Kent of the five of you?" the interviewer asked. Louis shouted out something as Niall asked for clarification.

"Zayn, probably. He's probably got the biggest secrets," Liam said through the chaos of voices, and Zayn froze next to Liam even as the interviewer already moved on. "Guess that makes me Lois Lane?" Liam whispered into Zayn's ear and despite the camera trained on them, Zayn got hard.


End file.
